Lightning Crashes
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Sequel to 'Son of lightning and death' Just when things were getting back to normal in Hiccup and Toothless' lives Loki has to come along and ruin it for him. *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: yeah this ones going to be a bit more funny then the last. If you haven't read The Son of Lightning and Death...you won't understand this.

As always Read & Review!

* * *

_**Lightning Crashes**_

_**Why Not?**_

It had been several months since Hiccups abduction, several months since his rescue, and several months since Rai had came to stay. It was odd seeing a goddess bowing to Stoick begging him to be Hiccups bodyguard. She didn't want payment, or anything physical other then a place to stay, warm bed, and food. Hiccup knew that she wouldn't hurt him or she would have done it already. She also already made good with her promise by saving Hiccup from a huge bear. Which she also used every bit of the bear from food, to clothing, and even a new knife for Hiccup to use.

One thing Hiccup noticed about Rai was she always used hand to hand combat rather then what he figured most gods would use.

'Toothless your mom is a goddess of lightning right?' He asked him as he cleaned out the harth to stack more wood for heating metal.

'yes.' Toothless said sleepily.

"Why doesn't she just lightning her enemies?" He asked out loud. Rai looked around at Hiccup and laughed.

"Cause it ruins my hair that's why." She laughed Hiccup chuckled as he lit the fire and began to burn it.

"So your hair is why you don't use your powers?" He laughed running his fingers over her hair. Touch was a very big thing to the goddess she loved it when she was touched in any way. A small brush to her was a hug, and hug was like a million years of wear being taking off her. A smile specially from Hiccup and Toothless was torture to her. A smile was like a wordless promise for a later hug. A kiss…was never done, she wouldn't ever touch anyone in that way again. Never again.

Hiccup saw her face change from a giant smile to that of sadness and his bond weaved over hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah…just remembering." She said. Back then when she would lay back against Fury she could feel a million years wearing off of her in just a few moments. If she were injured he would hold her and be healed almost instantly. She would wonder during the night, if she would be held by either Toothless or Hiccup…would the same thing happen? She sighed and looked up when Gobber walked over to the slab and threw on a few pieces of gardening equipment which was becoming a steadier job rather then repairing weapons.

"Stop with the talking you two. We still got work to be done." He barked before going back to the front.

"sorry Gobber I'll go fetch us some lunch then shall I?" She said before walking out. Gobber sighed looking at her go.

"And she just leaves you. Some bodyguard she is." Gobber shook his head.

"She trusts you Gobber. She knows you'd never want anything bad to happen to me." Hiccup said putting a hoe into a bin of water before putting it back into the fire.

**HTTYD**

Rai looked around at the market place which was busting with people buying and selling. She waved when she saw Astrid who was helping out in her own fathers shop now that there wasn't much need for a fire brigade. She would still jump up and go when there was a fire, but they were far and few between.

"Looking for lunch for the guy folk huh?" Astrid asked Rai who nodded.

"Yes ma'me." Rai bowed to Astrid. Astrid knew the only reason why she bowed to her was because of her relationship to Hiccup. If for any reason they decided to separate the goddess in front of her would probably threaten her life. Astrid was sure she would hurt Rai, but she knew she'd probably die trying to as well.

"Well Fishlegs grandmother just got in fresh fish. Hiccup, and Toothless do like Icelandic cod, and Gobber likes chi…" She stopped mid sentence. "What?" Rai asked looking around herself and then back at Astrid.

"Your hair…" Astrid said twisting her axe around so the goddess could look into its mirrored gaze. Rai gasped as she ran back toward the smithy hut.

"No lunch then?"

"B-Big storm…" She said as Astrid walked in behind her. Rai's hair was sticking up in places it never did. Which wasn't saying much cause it normally stuck up and weaved around a bit on its own almost like there was a snake slithering under its curls.

"Big storm you mean bigger then that typhoon?" Hiccup asked. She just nodded and looked at Toothless who was sleeping up in the rafters.

"Get down here you lazy dragon!" She poked him.

'sleepin…' He mumbled to her.

"Useless thing you are." Rai grumbled and looked up when Stoick walked into the room with a large hammer. Rai stopped her hysterics and bowed to the chief. The move reminded Hiccup so much of the time his father discovered that there was a girl up in his room the morning after she showed back up again. She had got down on her hands and knees and begged him to be Hiccups guardian. When Astrid had found out Hiccup had a girl in his room other then herself it was the silent treatment up until Rai explained who she was and why she did it.

'Says the dragonite whose afraid of lightning.' Toothless said with a thrum.

"I am not afraid of lightning!" She yelled at Toothless. Toothless just laughed cause she had said it out loud.

"She's talking to that dragon again…" Stoick said. Everyone just couldn't see how Rai could hear Toothless in her head. Because of this Hiccup reframed from telling them that he could hear them both in his head too.

"Are you…afraid of lightning?" Hiccup asked Rai who looked bashful because she had no choice but to answer the question being Hiccups guardian.

"Kinda…" She whispered.

This bit of information surprised and baffled Hiccup. How could the goddess of lightning be afraid of her own element?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: This ones a little more heavy on the Rai boohoo crap, but I figured it would be neat to show that gods could fear too. As its said in Book 3. 'Even gods have there weaknesses.' Also if you can't guess Rai and Toothless don't have a very good relationship. Its more or less touch and go.

Read & Review

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Fear Not**_

Rai felt foolish, and completely odd pushing herself into a corner as the lightning cracked and enveloped the skies in flashes of blues, whites, and purples. Hiccup sat at his desk working on some sort of blueprints with Gobber and his father. It was mostly talk about a bigger roost for a lot more dragons. Even a nesting grounds for them which would be super heated by use of fire pits near the volcano on the other side of the island. It was a bit far from the village but at least that way no one would stumble onto the eggs by accident.

Toothless looked out the windows and had his tongue hanging out like a happy little dog.

'_Don't you look happy._' Rai thought to her son.

_'It is one of the most…beautiful things I had even seen. Such power, such motive._' He sniffed the air. 'And smells like the inside of an egg.'

'I_nside of an egg?'_ Rai asked she couldn't remember what the inside of an egg would smell like since she was born so long ago. She didn't even know who her parents were anymore, but she knew she had siblings and had met quite a few of them.

"Would you stop that?" Gobber barked at Rai. Rai jumped and looked at Gobber like he was attempting to stab a knife with a cow.

"Doing what?"

"Shaking. Your gonna shake me shop to the ground." Gobber walked over to her and stood her straight up. "Act like the goddess you are!" Gobber growled and walked back over to Stoick who shook his head at the woman. Apparently having second thoughts about having her as a guardian.

"You alright Rai?" Hiccup asked. Rai stood straight up and tried to act as proud as she could.

"Yeah…fine. Whatever." She said and walked into the front area where she could stay in her thoughts without being glared at or judged.

'_Rai?_' Hiccups thoughts asked her.

'_I said I'm fine now leave me alone!_' she yelled back at him before sitting down on a work bench and crossed her arms. Lightning struck again and Rai ended up under the work bench.

**HTTYD**

_~Later on that Night~_

Hiccup set a basket of fish down for Toothless and ran his hand down his back hearing the great dragon purr at the touch.

'_Rai is still sore about what Gobber said_.' Toothless said chomping down on the fish and then looked back up at Hiccup. Hiccup turned to look at his guardian who looked ashamed of her own skin as she picked lint off the blanket in front of her. She would still flinch when the rumbles would shake the house a bit. He could feel her inner battle when she flinched. She looked up at him and then looked away embarrassed by his stare.

"Please I just…" she trailed off when she heard Hiccup speak.

"Why are you afraid of lightning?" He asked her. She needed to tell him, he was a manage and needed to know right?

"I was…tortured by Fury when I wouldn't tell him where the egg was…he promised me that I wouldn't look at lightning the same way again. He used to shock me over and over again. I wouldn't tell, no matter the pain…no matter the fear." Rai hugged her knees and then opened her hands to show the old burn marks that sunk into her skin in melted forms of skin.

"I had to use my power…to free myself. I nearly killed myself trying to get free that day. But he was right…I do fear my own element. Every time I see the flash…it reminds me of that huge machine charging up." Rai said looking away her face had completely turn red. She couldn't hide it from them though. They could feel her shame in that.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed by that Rai you were protecting yourself."

"Its not that Hiccup." She slowly stood up when she stopped hearing the booms and crashes from the lightning. "it's the fact that I walked myself into that problem to begin with. I should have known better. I should have seen it coming. I trusted him to easily…and now I find myself doing that again." She said and looked out the window.

"What do you mean? Your falling in love with whom?" Hiccup asked which got a laugh from Rai.

"Oh not love little one…well not the same love I felt for Fury. But more like a brother, or sister love or a mother and son love." She said her smile fading slowly.

"I mean I'm finding it hard not to love the two of you." She said pointing to both himself and Toothless.

"I find myself wondering if…if either of you would do something like that to me. What he did…killed my trust in everyone. Even those I care about most." She said looking at Toothless who looked up in a bored sort of way.

'_That was so long ago…perhaps its time you put the past behind you._' Toothless said licking his claws free of the juices of his dinner. Rai made a gasping noise and turned away from him.

'_Then perhaps you should give up flying._' She said back.

"Rai maybe Toothless is right, maybe it would be better to put the passed behind you." Hiccup said taking her hand. She was shaking next to him, her eyes scanned his face. She pulled away from him and walked toward the door.

"I-I'll go back some tea." She whispered back before going down stairs.

**HTTYD**

Up on the hill overlooking the town a figure stands there on a peg leg. His look was so concentrated. His eyes wondered to a bigger house. It must have been the chiefs hut. Within was that brat and his dragon. Oh how he hated that brat, his dragon, and the woman who took his leg. He would take everything she held dear and then kill her slowly…with his hook. He smiled harshly at this thought.

"You will die Hiccup, you and that woman I'll keep the dragon…and sell it to the highest bidder just to piss you off." He laughed harder and walked back into the woods to wait…wait and plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Faith**_

Toothless stood outside in the snow watching his boy cleaning the cloths in the icey creek out back of the house. His own little hut was covered in ice which was being beaten off by Rai. For some reason she thought it was the neatest job to have to beat back all the ice. She quoted it as beating the weather to a pulp. She loved snow, and always loved the chance to come outside and toy around in it.

Toothless didn't know what all the fuss she made over the feather light liquid solid. He just thought it was…well a waste of an element. Just what sort of damage could snow do? That was until it was explained to him just how much trouble one little snow flake could do if it was packed together with zillions of others, while falling down a hill at a speed that could break solid trees. "

Toothless! Bring that firewood over here and we can get your house warmed up!" Rai yelled that smile on her face, the chapped skin around her lips and eyes made Toothless think of just how sick Hiccup was after the green death.

'_You should really be inside female. You will get sick._' Toothless said throwing a mouth full of wood onto the fire and spat the small pieces out. Rai smiled and nodded.

"I know hun I'm just gonna go fetch Hiccup I'm sure he's much more colder then I am. He's playing around in creek water." Rai said running off toward the creek where she could hear Hiccup splashing around in it.

'_My Hiccup is accustomed to cold water here female._' Toothless said and used his own flame to light the little fire. Rai just waved over her head in response to this and jumped through the trees surprising Hiccup.

"Tada!" She said and looked at him with a wet shirt in his white knuckled hands. "Hiccup…your freezing. Come on we've just built a fire up there why don't you come on up." She said holding out her hand to help him up the bank.

"Nah I wanna get this finished before dark and its two hours till then and…" He heaved forward sneezing all over the nice…now cleaned shirt.

"Come on now…Toothless will coddle you if you get sick sweetspark." Rai said and picked him up cleaning the dirty cloths on the ground, the wet cloths on the trees and a small dragon staring on in wonder. That terrible terror had been waiting around for fish as usual from Hiccup. Apparently Hiccup had fed the thing once and always seemed to come around for more when he was near this river bank.

"Looks like you've acquired a little friend there Hiccup." Rai said allowing for it to land on her shoulder and purr in her ear.

"Do you have connections with any other dragons besides Night Fury?" Hiccup asked scratching the little thing around the top.

"None what so ever. I guess we're just dragon people. I do have my wings I guess it just thinks I'm a weird dragon or something." She said with a shrug. The little dragon crooned as he saw Toothless walk up as it began to snow harder making it harder to see home.

'_Come, its not safe here anymore. Even this close to home it Is easy to get lost_.' He said moving Hiccup with his snout helping him back up the embankment. The boy found it hard to get up the hill with only one leg since the squishy ground tried to eat his metal one whole.

Toothless however began to slip and slide down the muddied hill. With a final roar he fell and slid all the way down and into the water scattering clothing everywhere.

Toothless looked back up the hill at Hiccup who was hobbling his way back down, concern on his face. Rai was giggling as she slipped, ran, skidded, and then stopped at the riverbank.

'_Is it that funny female?_' He asked Rai giggled and walked into the water and began to splash the mud off his scales.

"Its really funny Toothless." Rai said Hiccup began to help wash Toothless, but was baffled why Toothless stood up and brandished his tail splashing mud onto Rai. Rai gasped, but smiled at the play.

'_Ah…now I see the humor._' Toothless said as he laughed. Hiccup looked at the two baffled at there actions and then joined in to the mud ball fight. When they were all finished and trudged back up the bank it was hard to see the house from all the snow that had fallen. They were dripping wet, and cold. Even Toothless was shivering a bit.

"Lets hurry up and get inside before we catch our death." Hiccup said. Toothless' ears perked up at this notion.

'_Catch…death. But I assumed mother already did away with him._' Toothless wondered.

"No no its just a notion, a saying we say which means we'll die if we stay out here to long." Hiccup said.

'_Useless notion, its an obvious one too_.' Toothless complained. Hiccup just began to chuckle as they walked into the house and shed there wet cloths next to the fire.

"Yes it is pretty obvious I suppose. But its common and said a lot here. We sometimes say it without thinking." Hiccup explained sitting on the floor next to the fire. Toothless lay down nearer to the fire watching as Rai pulled a blanket around Hiccup whose lips were turning blue.

"I'll go put some tea on that should warm us up quick. Oh and soup…soup sounds good." She said and began to busy herself around the kitchen. Hiccup sighed laying back against Toothless' warm scales.

'_Is anything wrong brother?' _Toothless asked and looked down at his human. Hiccup however didn't answer he was fast asleep against his warm belly. Rai walked in with the tea then spotted Hiccup sleeping. Rai softly smiled at the boy and pulled the blanket up higher to keep the chill away from him.

"Poor thing. Must have been exhausted." Rai said and kissed the boys forehead like a mother would and looked at Toothless.

"Take care of him…as if I have to say it. I know you will." Rai said and giggled when Toothless puffed out his chest more in pride.

'_I will always protect what is mine.' _He said and sniffed the soup and then scuffed at it.

'_I don't want that._' He said sticking his nose up at it. Rai just laughed and set a bowl full of salmon down for him.

"I figured as much. The soup was for Hiccup, but…I suppose he can have it when he wakes." She said before walking upstairs to get a blanket and pillow for herself.

Hiccups dad was out on another one of his quests…probably to pillage another peaceable fishing boat or perhaps a huge roman ship. All she knew was …its in the water.

Rai lay down next to Hiccup, pulling the blanket up over herself and sighed attempting to fall asleep when she felt Toothless' wing envelope them. There were times when Toothless was downright mean, some when he was really sneaky, and there were times when she just wanted to give him a big hug for his thoughtfulness. She smiled at him and curled into his wing.

'_Thank you._' She whispered to tired for words.

'_Sleep well…my mother._'


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Notes: First off I'd like to thank the one person whose actually reviewing my works. Secondly I need to apologize cause my chapters might end up getting a bit farther apart do to how much pain I'm in. Don't worry its not going to be that bad or that far apart. But I had mouth surgery and then come Thursday I'm going to have to have a root canal done. I'll do the chapters whenever I can! Love you all! *Huggles.*_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Backdraft**_

The medicine womans hut was a scary site, Skulls, and dead animals lined the yards to keep children away. On closer inspection the walkway was lined with fireworms. The man waiting at the walkway chuckled at the medicine womans terrible attempts at keeping him away. He continued on and was just about to knock on the door when an old woman walked around the corner.

"Loki will see no one." She said.

"Tell Loki that her brother is dead and the woman who did it lay in th…" He jumped back when the woman he was talking too pulled off her cloak and wig and glared at him.

"Fury isn't dead peon! He's just weakened." She pulled him into the house to show a man over six foot tall, black hair, rat tails on either side of his ears, burned right arm, his black clothing was shredded or burnt.

"He's almost healed though…and ready for his revenge. He'll kill that little dragon woman, and her offspring for betraying him." Loki growled and looked into the mirror near the back to wash the rest of the old hag makeup off.

"She's staying with a boy. Would it be…possible to keep him for myself?" He asked.

"You mean her bonded?" Loki asked pulling her hair back and began to braid it. "He means nothing to us…unless it'll hurt her."

"Oh…it'll hurt her alright." Alvin smiled at her. "They are connected so closely. I've been watching them for days almost a week now and when the boy got hurt she knew and came running."

"I see…so the boy must be connected to the dragon and thus to her." Loki rubbed her chin. "I suppose…we could…terrorize that which she holds dear…at least until Fury wakes. Loki's features changed right before his eyes. Instead of a woman there was a man. Although the features on the gentle looking face changed to something more acid looking. The trickster everyone knew of wanted to destroy all that hurt Fury…tricked the trickster into crafting a box to hold his friend.

**HTTYD**

Hiccup woke up the next morning to the usual smells, sounds, and life. Breakfast was on the table and Toothless was at the door watching Rai do her usual morning exercises…in four foot of snow…but she did them anyways.

'_Feeling better brother?_' Toothless asked sniffling the boy who scratched his scales.

"I'm alright Toothless." He said fondly as the dragon nuzzled into his chest just so he could hear his heart beat.

"Does she always have to do that? Those…weapons of hers scare me." Hiccup said only hearing a chuckle out of the dragon who nosed him toward the table where his breakfast waited for him.

'_I believe that is the point brother. To strike fear into those who appose her._' Toothless said and lay down at his feet to warm them. Hiccup sighed as the warmth went from his feet all the way up to his head.

"How do you do that?" Hiccup asked.

'_Do what?_'

"Make me feel so warm." Hiccup asked putting a spoon full of oats into his mouth.

'_it's a talent most dragons have.'_ Toothless chuckled and then his ears perked up and he trotted to the door running around Astrid as she walked in and kicked the snow off her boots.

"Oh there you are Gobbers been wondering where you went. He was afraid you'd got stuck in your house again. He was preparing to dig you out." Astrid said and scratched Toothless behind the ears. "How is he Toothless? Good enough for a flight?" Astrid asked him Toothless rolled his eyes and rumbled. "At it again? All night? Messing around with that…woman again." Astrids eyes narrowed at Rai as she walked back in hanging her blades on the wall and pulled off her jacket.

"He's yours Astrid…I'm just his shield." Rai said and walked upstairs to get on a dry pair of socks.

"Yeah well lets just keep it that way." Astrid said. Hiccup stood up and glared at Astrid.

"That woman has saved my life quite a few times while offering her own. The least you can do is be grateful to her." Hiccup said and walked over to the hearth pulling Astrid along the way.

"Hiccup…"

"She told me and Toothless about what happened between herself and Death when we were doing our chores yesterday. I don't think she'd go after me like you think she is Astrid. She's got…trust problems." Hiccup said and began to tell her all about what Rai had told them.

_~About an Hour Later~_

Hiccup lay back and looked at the ceiling which was clad in writings, hidden weapons, and even a few drawings from recycled buildings that had been burned down by dragons when the war was still going on. Back then they had to use whatever wood was around to build there houses fast during the winter or you'd freeze.

Astrid smiled when Toothless' tail wrapped around her midsection stopping her from shivering. It felt good to be around Hiccup and his dragon. In this place right before him, she didn't have to hide that she was cold for fear of looking weak.

"Hiccup?"

"Hum?"

"How'd she lay an egg?" Astrid asked looking around at Hiccup. Hiccup looked around at her.

"I've stopped questioning gods and goddess'" He chuckled. "there's just no explaining them and there weird…weirdness."

A loud crash echoed through the up stairs in Hiccups fathers room. "Your dad fall off the bed again?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"Dads not home for another week or so…"

'_Female…a noise came from upstairs and brother fears. Was it you?_' Toothless asked Rai

_'No I'm washing up under Hiccups bed…I'll check_.' Rai said scooting herself out from under the bed and pulled her dust mask off which actually was just a thick piece of cloth and threw it aside.

"Men…one little noise and they think the worlds going to end." She reached out pulled the door open and a loud gusting sound echoed in her ears as she was thrown back into Hiccups room and right out the window. The fire licked at the top floor.

Toothless roared as a huge plum of flames shot out from the hole where the stairs led.

_'Exit brother. With your female, I will go look for mother!_' Toothless yelled the yell within Hiccups mind and at such a close range caused Hiccup to get a bit dizzy. Hiccup didn't argue however he grabbed Astrids hand and hobbled outside as fast as he could on the metal leg.

Hiccup pushed as far through the snow as he could in just his usual clothing. His jacket, and boots were inside near the hearth still drying.

_'Rai…Rai where are you!_' Hiccup called with his mind. His mind tried to wrap around her unconscious one.

_'Here…_' Her voice was so faint, so weak that he barily heard it. Toothless heard it as well. He shot through what was left of the roof and down to the snowy ground where he saw her body.

'_She is badly damaged brother…we must take her to your peoples healer._' Toothless said laying down so Hiccup and Astrid could lay her down on his back.

'_Be okay Rai…please_.'

'_She is strong brother, she will be fine. Who else could possibly have a battle with death for over three millenniums and come out alive?_' Toothless smiled brightly. Although to Hiccup that smile was a mask, because he could feel Toothless' fears just like he could see them within the great dragons eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: Hiccup to the rescue...or not...

Read & Review

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Let me save you?**_

Hiccup looked down at the unconscious for laying before him. The rosey red burns on her cheek and arm told him what had happened to her. The back draft carried her all the way out of the window. If it hadn't of been for the snow Rai would probably have died. Hiccup found himself praising the snow for once rather then mocking it. He was glad it was there for once.

"The burns will take time to heal Hiccup. She'll probably have a fever tonight and tomorrow, but these burns will heal…in time." The healer said and looked at her son. "Fishlegs go get more water!" She barked orders.

"Yes mother." He said and ran outside with a bowl to retrieve the water.

"Now boy…I need to ask you…who she is?" the healer asked. Hiccup smiled at the woman then his smile turned into a frown.

"Well…she's a goddess of lightning and Toothless' great great grandmother." He said and looked around as Toothless' ears perked up hearing his name. The woman didn't seem to amazed at this.

"Are you sure she's not lying boy?" She asked which got Toothless and Hiccup on the feet angry at the old woman's words. "No! She can't be lying! Because of her I can hear my dragon speak in my head." Hiccup yelled.

"I wouldn't go saying that out loud there Hiccup…people might think your crazy for hearing voices in your head." Fishlegs said as he walked back inside with the water. Toothless walked forward snarling at Fishlegs and his mother.

'_How dare they say things like that about my Hiccup. I will smolder them! I will burn there lousy stinking skins to the floor!_' Toothless growled gnashing his teeth.

"Easy Toothless. I don't like what they're saying anymore then you do." Hiccup said and looked down at Rai who moaned as the wet cloth was placed onto her head. Hiccup reached out and touched her cheek. He leaned in and put his forehead to hers.

"Hiccup…you can't save her by standing there. These burns aren't going to heal properly to put her back in fighting conditions. Her arm…probably won't work again. But she'll live." The healer said. Toothless roared at that knowledge.

"No…no she…is there a way? Any way? I'll do anything." Hiccup said looking around at Toothless who put his head on Hiccups shoulder.

"There's a medicine woman on the mountain…if you find her she'll probably have something that might help. No promises." The healer woman said waving them off. Toothless bounded toward the door as Hiccup leaned back down and put his forehead back onto Rai's forehead.

'_We're leaving for a bit we'll come back_.' Hiccup whispered to her.

'_Don't go…_' The weak response whispered into Hiccups head. Hiccup smiled kissing her forehead.

'_We'll be the ones doing the saving for once._' Hiccup said and ran toward Toothless who ran through the village until they were away from the people where he could climb on and Toothless could fly toward the woman's hut.

**HTTYD**

"It would seem your boy is coming here." Loki told Alvin who was picking his teeth with a fish bone. Loki looked down into the steal bowl and smiled, a stark chuckle echoed into the room.

"Well…it looks like my jobs about to start isn't it?"

"Come little one…the closer you come, the sooner your doom will come." Loki chuckled and looked at Fury who tossed his head in his feverishness. "Alas I believe Fury may still feel the ghost wounds that are coming from his long forgotten wife."

"You sure its not going to hurt him when I kill this kid?"

"I don't think you should be worried about that Alvin, you should be worried about how your going to get that Night Fury away from the young Prince." Alvin nodded as much as he liked it the god of tricks was right.

"When that boy comes…his dragon is to big to come through the door…you'll ask him inside." Alvin said drinking deeply from his cup.

**HTTYD**

Hiccup steered Toothless down when he saw the little hut on the hill. Although instead of a terrible looking hut like Alvin saw, Hiccup saw a lovely home surrounded by pretty flowers, and a large willow tree shading the home from the harsh sun.

'_Be safe brother._' Toothless said laying down sniffing the flowers and snorted the pollen back out.

"I'll be fine Toothless, seriously this is an old woman…what can she do?" Hiccup asked walking over to the house. "Hello? Is there anyone home? My names Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and I need help!" He called into the house.

"Come, come in young man. Tell me how I can help you." The old hag walked out of the door. Hiccup looked back around at Toothless who put his head down to snooze. Perhaps Hiccup was right, she was an old female human. Hiccup sat down on a stool in the corner.

"My friend was burned by a back draft is there any way I could help her?" Hiccup asked seeing Fury in the corner in a cot sleeping. Hiccup suddenly wondered if he had seen the man before. Surely not in his memory, but in Rai's…

'_Fury…_' Hiccup whispered.

' _Run_!' Suddenly a yell in his head echoed making him so dizzy that he nearly threw up as he stood up and ran toward the door. He reached out for the door knob but he found that he stooped mid stride.

"Going somewhere Princeling?" Alvins voice purred in Hiccups ears as a hand came up and clapped Hiccups mouth shut.

'_Toothless help!_' Hiccup yelled out as he felt a fist connect with his ribs causing him to spit out whatever air he had in his lungs. He tried to catch his breath, but all he saw was darkness.

**HTTYD**

Rai slowly sat up in bed winching as she did. Fishlegs pushed her back down. "Now you should be resting Rai. Hiccups gone to the medicine womans hut and he'll be back so…"

"He's been kidnapped…Alvin…" She panted the fever was worse. She wasn't sure she would make it if she hadn't of heard a familiar roar outside the door.

'_I'm coming…_' Rai pushed Fishlegs away and slowly got out of the bed. She didn't even have her boots on much less a jacket when she walked out the door and over to a white dragon. "We must ride fast Ariya."

'_Mother you are injured._' The female whispered to her mother, her voice ever gentle to the woman.

"I know little one, but if we do not leave now your brothers may die."

* * *

Authors Notes: Who wants some sibling rivalry! Ariya and Toothless aren't going to get along and Hiccups gonna be smack in the middle of it hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay I had mouth surgery done. Had three teeth pulled, and one root canal...oh such fun. Who wants to join me?

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Hiccup meets Fury**_

Hiccup woke up tied to a chair near the fire, his eyes were slightly blurry from sweat beading up on his forehead. A shadow loomed in the corner watching him waking.

"Hello little Prince…if I'm hearing right, my son is calling you brother. Yet you look nothing like a Night Fury." The man said stepping into the candle light.

"My name Is Hiccup!" The boy tried to sound confident. "I am the son of the chief it is an honor to be called brother by such a strong dragon." It was true. Hiccup did like being called brother by the dragon he nearly killed. He thought that Toothless would have ended up hating him for it.

"Not only this but you've also won the approval of my mate Rai. How did you win her favor over me?" His eyes flashed red in anger.

"She's my friend." Hiccup flinched when Fury went to strike him. He smiled when he heard the roar of Toothless outside in an outright warning to his creator.

"How dare he…" Fury growled. Hiccup tried to kick at Fury.

"Leave him alone!" He yelled. Which only resulted in him loosing his balance in the chair and falling onto the floor. Hiccup gasped when Fury's boot slowly pressed down on his neck. Air slowly stopped flowing, Hiccup began to struggle with the gods foot as much as he could while his arms were tied behind a chair.

"You see boy I hold the cards…and with you in my…care. I rule your night fury and I can have him do whatever I want." Fury said and chuckled he let the boy up. Pulling his arms from around the chair and pushed him toward the door opening it. Toothless ran at the door but Fury's clawed fingers pressed tightly against Hiccups gut.

"Back my son…or I will tear him apart." Fury smiled, his teeth were as sharp as a sharks teeth. Toothless growled but he sat back on his haunches.

'_You are no father to me Fury now let my brother go and I won't rip your teeth out and give them to My Hiccup to wear as a gift.'_ Toothless snarled at the man with black hair.

"Your Hiccup? But my son…I believe he's mine now." Fury said and ran his fingers teasingly over Hiccups stomach which caused Toothless to cringe as Hiccup gasped.

"Fury!" The call was yelled as the dragons roared. Toothless looked for once upon a female Night Fury. Her colors weren't as a males but white as snow. He knew female night fury's were called Day Dreamers. Which is why Night Fury's were so rare, because males came out during the night while females came out during the day. Making for a chance meeting to be almost impossible. Toothless sniffed the air and growled at her because of who was upon her back.

'_mother you should be resting_!' Toothless said as Ariya stood beside her male counterpart.

'_She feared for brother._' The dragons soft voice purred to Toothless who crooned at her.

"Free him Fury and you may have me." Rai said holding her burned arm.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that anymore my love you see…I have what I want now…a son." Fury said and ran his claws along Hiccups neck. Hiccup was shaking with such fear that tears began to fall down his cheeks. Toothless saw the tears knowing how fearful his rider was.

'It'll be alright my hiccup…when he lets you free I'll never let you go again.'

'_Great that'll make it harder to fit into the toilet_.' Hiccup joked which seemed to happen a lot when he was scared or confused.

'_Do not fear Hiccup brother. Mother will save you._' Ariya said her eyes were soft and warm looking over the small human who in Ariyas opinion didn't look worth saving for how flimsy he was but she being a female couldn't argue with a child who was scared, it was the motherly instincts most dragons hand.

'_Are you alright Hiccup?_' Rai asked weakly. Hiccups mind felt like it was the one scorched with flames.

'_I'm alright, kinda hungry though_' Hiccup said trying to show Rai that he wasn't scared at all.

"But that's not true is it boy?" Fury asked digging his fingers into Hiccups shoulder from where his other arm held him up. The blood began to soak through his shirt. The look on his face caused Toothless and grow angrier, and for Rai to do something she thought she'd never do. The sound of static filled the air and electric currents ran through the ground even catching plants and bushes around Rai to catch fire. Her usual green eyes turned a stark blue as lightning rumbled overhead.

"Rai…do you really intend to do this? After I told you if you ever did it again I would torture you to no end with your own element?" He asked. Rai however seemed like she didn't even hear him.

"Let go…of my son." She growled and made a sweeping motion with her hand causing an arch of electric current to run through the ground and into him. The current ran all over his body where she wanted it and how high the voltage. Fury dropped Hiccup who scrambled forward toward the dragons. Toothless grabbed him up pushing him to his underbelly and wound his wings around protecting the fragile human from the fight about to break out before them.

* * *

Authors Notes: Just so you know the next chapter maybe the last one...I'm not sure. Apologizing for such a short post...but I'm moving outta this place and getting another one in atlanta yay me!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Alvin's return.**_

Ariya roared at the man who was her father and charged at him. Fury growled as flames licked the dragons flank. Yet to the mans surprise the flames didn't harm them.

"How?"

"I thought everyone knew dragons were fireproof." Hiccup said suddenly realizing why they were...probably to protect them from Fury. Rai smiled as brightly as she could through her pain.

"Yes well I'm sure they aren't immune to steel." Fury said pulling out a long blade. Ariya jumped back avoiding the dark blade as it sprouted flame. It was slashed upward toward her heart.

Rai pulled out her own weapons and blocked the slash meant for Toothless who was busy protecting Hiccup from the flames of the blade.

"Never again will you bother us. I never want to see you or I will kill you." Rai said.

"Yes well this time I've grown smart. I've gotten friends." Fury snapped his fingers a bird landed not to far away from them. The bird changed into the god of trickery Loki. He smiled and bowed.

"I'm afraid your fight with death has finally ended Rai goddess of Lightning." Loki smiled as they were surrounded by Alvin, Loki, and Fury.

"Loki...run now and I'll let you live." Rai panted out through parched lips. Her whole body was sweaty with fever.

'Rai?' Hiccup called to her. 'Lets run, your going to hurt yourself more if we stay longer.' Hiccup said Toothless roared in response to Hiccups plea.

'Listen to the small one mother.' Ariya asked and gasped when Loki ran at the Night Fury trying to get at Hiccup. Toothless growled swinging his massive tail at the god. Loki jumped back and growled his own opal colored eyes swimming with gold. The white dragon roared and swung her own tail. It wasn't as impressive as Toothless' nor as big but it did hit its mark knocking Loki into the fire that was caused by the lightning.

Hiccup spotted Alvin walking up behind his guardian and did what he knew how to do. He picked up a huge stick and ran forward and hit Alvin in the back of the head while Toothless grabbed the now Unconscious man and tossed him into the trees where Loki was emerging.

Rai smiled at Fury. Although instead of a defeated look Fury smiled at her and bowed. "As good an challenge as always my love. Till we meet again." He bowed to Hiccup. "You've amazed me human...care for my son won't you?" He said disappearing in a plume of smoke.

"Where did he go?" Hiccup asked looking around at Rai who looked at Hiccup and shrugged which caused a huge bout of pain to run through her. Hiccup ran forward to help her stand only to be shoved over to Toothless who steadied the boy from falling or tripping over his fake leg.

"Why did you not listen?" Rai asked holding her shoulder. "You could have died! I am a goddess...your healer knows nothing of our healing abilities!" Rai said and grabbed Hiccup by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him close. "I almost lost you." Hiccup looked into the goddess's eyes seeing tears stream down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Rai...Rai?" The goddess slumped over in Hiccups arms which being his scrawny self resulted in her laying on the ground and him sitting down with her head in his lap.

'You may place her on my back brothers. I will fly her to your home.' Ariya said. Hiccup looked at the dragon.

'Who are you? What sort of dragon are you?' Hiccup asked.

'I am Ariya. I am a Daydreamer or a female Night Fury.' Ariya said and nuzzled the sleeping goddess as she breathed easier. Toothless using his teeth to pick up Rai by her armored backing and placed her onto Ariyas back.

'I've never seen a female night fury before Toothless is the only night fury I've seen at all.' Hiccup admitted. He blinked and looked at them. 'Does that mean your almost extinct?'

Toothless and Ariya blinked and looked around at Hiccup again and both shaking there heads. 'Not at all brother we are just well hidden and prefur to come out when it best suits our coverings. Night...or day.

'Would you like me to fly you home little one?' Ariya asked Toothless growled at Ariya and walked over to Hiccup grabbing the back over his bearskin vest.

'Mine.' Toothless simply said. Hiccup huffed

'I wouldn't have taken the offer buddy.' Hiccup admitted and looked up or at least attempted to look over his vest into those green eyes of his. Toothless put him down and nuzzled Hiccup while making crooning and purring noises. Hiccup jumped onto his snout hugging him. 'Mine too' He said and heard a soft chuckle that sounded like bells ringing. Hiccup looked around at Ariya who seemed to be giggling.

'How precious. Keep hold on that human brother...there aren't many like him.'

'And you'll never have him.' Toothless said only to get a hiss in response from the female.

**HTTYD**

_~A few Days Later~_

Rai moaned as she rolled over and opened her eyes to an opened window. Cold air was coming into the room. It wipped over her face like a soft feather.

'You have woken mother?' Toothless' voice echoed in her head like it would normally do when she had to much to drink or was sick.

'Yes...' it took so much effort to even say that.

'I will inform brother. You haven't eaten since. My Hiccup was very scared you weren't going to waken.' His voice was lowered so not to harm her head to much.

'He'll never understand gods.'

'In a world of mortals mother...specially where there is a lot of death...the fear is there no matter what you are.' Toothless said.

'I see...' Rai said up slowly.

'My Hiccup is in the forge...I shall bring you breakfast.' Toothless said.

'No you won't...I will. She is after all /my/ rider.' Ariya's voice quipped.

'Sit down your not aloud in the house.' Toothless growled.

'I care not where I am aloud I go where ever she goes...'

The babble went on until Rai couldn't hear anymore. She figured she'd get some more sleep...since she wasn't going to be fed any time soon.

* * *

Authors Notes: There we go completed...although yes expect more. Imma end up doing a set of drabbles so you can better understand Rai.


End file.
